viaje en bisonte
by Carime Jackson
Summary: Zuko viaja en bisonte y relata su historia en la imaginación para no hacer nada. Muchas cosas dan vuelta en su cabeza. ¿Còmo será?


Antes de presentar mi nuevo micro fic me gustaría decir un par de cosas:

Todos mis fics son de acceso abierto, así que cualquiera que quiera comentarlos puede hacerlo, si son nuevos en Fanfiction, sólo tienen que apretar el botón que dice "go" al final de la página. Además, tengo la costumbre de responder a los reviews, si no están registrados, basta con que dejen su mail, para que les mande la respuesta.

Este fic no tiene mucho trabajo, y por lo mismo puede parecer inconcluso, por eso elaboraré un "poll" para que voten si quieren una segunda parte o no. Para eso solo deben ir a mi perfil y apretar "vote now" (o algo así). Eso si, para eso deben estar registrados.

Bueno, los dejo con el fic. Se llama:

Viaje en Bisonte

No puedo decir que las cosas marchan mal, cuando la verdad es que van geniales ¿Y cómo no han de estarlo cuando uno lo tiene todo? Tengo todo lo que nunca soñé, familia, amigos, novia y hasta un bisonte volador. Es pequeño y por eso aún no podemos volar en él. Por el momento, debemos conformarnos en viajar todos apretados a bordo de Appa.

Lo que aún más genial es que dos pueblos reciban como rey. Aunque supongo que para Aang debe ser extremadamente genial. Es como mi orgullo multiplicado por dos. Pero… quizás él sea más merecedor por haber vencido a mi padre. No me gusta pensar en estas cosas de quién y cuál es más merecedor de la gloria porque me hacen sentir deprimido y con ganas de odiarlo a instantes. Mil veces me ha dicho Katara que es estúpido pensar así y que no tiene sentido.

-¿Cómo habría vencido Aang a tu padre si no le hubieses enseñado fuego control?- me repite a menudo.

Me agrada esa chica, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Transforma mi día de gris a soleado. Por algo la amo tanto y por algo además le pedí fuera mi novia hace un tiempo. No sé hace cuanto en realidad porque no soy bueno en matemáticas, pero sé que fue luego de la victoria de Aang (es como obvio ¿no?) y luego de mi coronación y que rechazara la propuesta de Mai a volver con ella.

-Lo siento- le dije cuando se acercaba en busca de una reconciliación –en serio agradezco lo que hiciste allá en la prisión, en serio que sí, pero en este tiempo he tenido tiempo para pensar y…-

Rompió en llantos, hice lo que pude para contenerla, pero quería mantener firme mi posición. No todos los días se queda uno a cargo de una nación sin que se le suban los humos a la cabeza y ya que eso no había ocurrido, más debía concentrarme en que no ocurriera nunca. ¿Se imaginan lo que ocurriría si un simple llanto hiciera cambiar de opinión al líder de una nación? Cualquiera podría hacer lo que quisiera. Así que no me arrepiento de mi decisión, por el contrario me siento inmensamente orgulloso de mí por eso. Y pienso (aunque suene a modestia aparte) que es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, aparte de enseñar a Aang por supuesto.

Bueno, ahora que ya en contado, en parte, lo que ha sido de mi vida desde el nuevo comienzo, creo que puedo proseguir en lo mío ¿no?

Nos dirigimos todos, como ya dije antes, muy apretados en Appa, hacia la tribu agua del Sur para que Katara y Sokka visiten a su abuela y a su padre que ya se ha regresado a su hogar, del que nunca debió salir. Entiéndase por todos a bordo de Appa a: Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph, suki, mi tío Iroh y yo. ¡Oh! Y mi nuevo bisonte volador Appi. Sí, es hijo de Appa ¿Y qué si le puse casi el mismo nombre? No le van a venir a decir al señor del fuego lo que puede o no hacer. Jaja, es broma, una de mis grandes propuestas de vida en no asemejarme a mi padre en nada más que en lo poderoso. Así que descuiden, pueden sugerir los nombres que quieran. Aunque según lo que he hablado con los chicos, Appi está bien.

-Así Appa siempre sabrá que es padre- rió Aang cuando le pregunté.

Es curioso lo amable que puede llegar a ser ese chico, cualquiera en su lugar se habría enfurecido de sobre manera con lo mío y Katara. ¿Y ya saben de lo que puede ser capaz un Avatar? ¿No? Creo que ya deberían tenerlo claro con todo lo que ocurrió. Lo mínimo que me podría ocurrir sería que me hiciera una cicatríz del lado derecho. Jaja… Emm, creo que quizás no debería bromear con eso… (Definitivamente, lo mío no son las bromas).

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto ansioso.

-Qué ansioso…- me sonríe Katara antes de besarme.

-Me imagino cómo deberías de haber estado en tu barco- ríe Aang.

-Oh, tío ¿ya llegamos? Oh, tío ¿Cuánto falta para encontrar al Avatar? Oh, tío, estoy aburrido, oh, tío, mi honor, oh, tío…- me "imita" Sokka, pero debo decir que harto mal que le sale.

Todos ríen y la sangre me hierve un poco, es que Sokka siempre se está burlando de mí y como nunca antes tuve amigos no sé cómo defenderme sin usar fuego control. Sí sé, sí sé, ya con todo el tiempo que llevo con ellos debería de haber elaborado algún tipo de estrategia o algo, pero ¡No me culpen por ser lento!

-Yo no digo "Oh, tío" tan seguido ¿verdad tío?- Todos me miran con cara de "Lo ves" –Oh, está bien, quizás sí lo digo… ¡Sólo algunas veces!-

Todos rieron, incluso Katara, pero al ver que yo no sonreía siquiera me abrazó antes de besarme en la mejilla. Yo la besé en la frente mientras la acogía entre mis brazos. Tengo la impresión de que Aang se ha retirado a dirigir a Appa por eso, y de alguna u otra manera, eso me hace sentir culpable. Trato de incorporarme, pero Katara me detiene.

-Déjalo- me dice triste.

-No-

Me deja continuar y camino hacia la cabeza del bisonte a sentarme junto al chico de la flecha.

-¿Todo bien amigo?- pregunto mientras me siento.

-Supongo…-

-Aang, escucha…-

-No es necesario Zuko, en serio-

-Algún día llegará una chica para tí-

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo quién? No será cómo Toph ¿cierto?-

-¡Hey! ¡Escuché eso Aang!- reclama la chica desde donde está.

-Odio que haga eso…-

-¿Eso qué?-

-Escucha todo lo que decimos ¿no hay forma de evitarlo?-

-¡También escuché eso Zuko, en cuanto lleguemos a tierra me vengaré!-

-No, parece que no…- suspira el Avatar junto a mí cómo si la chica no siguiera escuchando.

-¿Seguro estarás bien?-

-Claro, me tomará un tiempo, pero descuida, estaré bien-

Me pongo de pie como para volver a los asientos. En serio que no comprendo cómo alguien puede ser tan bueno. Lo dio todo para salvar el mundo y aún lo sigue dando todo por sus amigos.

-Aang…-

-¿?-

-Gracias, no sabes lo que significa-

Me dedica una sonrisa tratando de asemejarse lo más posible a las sonrisas de antes, a las que pone cuando no está tratando de luchar contra un ataque depresivo.

Vuelvo a mi lugar junto a mi amada imaginando cómo será nuestra llegada. Después de todo, Katara y Sokka son los grandes héroes de la tribu agua. ¿Y yo? El hijo de su gran destructor y a la vez, pareja de su heroína. La inseguridad se apodera de mí ¿será posible que perdonen mis raíces? ¿o me apuntarán con el dedo?. Espero que me perdonen, ya saben que no soy malo y todo eso, pero el karma me acecha y me carcome por dentro, quizás debería escuchar a Katara y ser más seguro de mi mismo.


End file.
